What a life
by kbfnfm
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione. Will he ever get the chance to tell her how he feels after some unexpected events take him out of the picture. Chapter 3 is now UP.
1. A day like any other

Chapter One (A day like any other)  
  
It was day like any other. In a neighborhood like any other. The only difference was the people. Well actually the only difference was this one person. That person was Harry Potter.  
  
Harry lay awake in his small room on his extremely small bed in Privet Drive. He was just thinking. Like he always did. Except this summer it seemed all he ever did was think. Think of the past events of his school year. He couldn't erase them from his memory. He was having reoccurring dreams of his Godfather Sirius dying and how he couldn't save him. How it was his fault that the only person he really loved and cared about was gone only a short while after he had met him. He still cared about his friends Hermione and Ron dearly, but it just wasn't the same. He was drowning himself in his own misery. He was depressed and it seemed like nothing could take him out of it.  
  
"HARRY!!! Get down here this instant." Came a voice from downstairs that Harry distinctly recognized as his Uncle Vernon's. Harry got up from his bed and started heading downstairs. "Yes Uncle Vernon" he said in a very monotone manner. "We are going away in a few days and since we don't trust you here all by yourself we have no choice but to take you with us" Vernon said with a sigh. "So I want you to go and pack so we don't have to wait for you when we do leave in three days time." "Yes Uncle Vernon" he said in that same monotone voice.  
  
Harry walked back upstairs into his room and right as he entered he heard a tapping at the window. He walked over and let in three owls. The first one was from Hogwarts. He opened it and it read:  
  
_Mr. Harry James Potter.  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your O.W.L (Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations) marks were one of the highest in your house, along with Ms. Granger of course and Ron closely following. You will be expected to do just as well on your N.E.W.T. exams in the years to come. Enclosed in this letter is a list of all the supplies you will need for the upcoming year.  
  
**Uniform:  
**  
1. Two new sets of work robes_

_2. One set of dress robes (any color) _

_3. One winter cloak.  
  
**Books:**  
_  
_1.Monster Book of Monsters Volume 2_

_ 2. Moste Potente Potions _

_3. The standard book of spells grade 6_

_4. A History of Magic The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection  
  
**Equipment:  
**  
1. Dragon hide gloves._

_2. Crystal phials _

_3. Quills_

_4. Ink_

_5. Parchment  
  
The Hogwarts Express will be leaving September the 1st at 11 am sharp. DON'T be late. See you then.  
_  
Harry then took one of the other letters which was from the looks of it, Ron's writing.  
  
_Hey mate, sorry I haven't been writing you lately but you see I've been kind of busy over here. Well anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay here for the last couple of weeks of summer. That is if your mean muggle Uncle will let you. Owl me back as soon as you get your answer.  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry smiled at this. Maybe after all he wouldn't have to go with the Dursley's on their vacation. But knowing his uncle he knew it was a very slim chance. Even though his Uncle hated being around him, he liked being cruel and mean to him every chance he got, even if it meant bringing him with them on their vacation. Harry took the last letter, which he knew could only be from Hermione.  
  
_Hey Harry  
  
How is everything down there? I hope that you are being treated okay. And don't be so tough on yourself; it wasn't your fault that Sirius is dead. Stop moping around the house like I know you are and go out and have some fun. Well anyways onto some good news my aunt who lives near you is going to have a baby. I can't wait. I'll be going down there to the hospital to see her soon. Maybe if I can I will try and stop by. See you later.  
  
Love you always Hermione.  
_  
Harry reread the letter ten times before putting it down. He went to his trunk and grabbed all his other letters from Hermione and looked them over. He looked at her signature once again, and never, not once before had she put _'Love Hermione' Did she actually like him? No she couldn't. It's just me, Harry, her best friend. But what if she did. Do I like her? I might I'm not too sure though'_. Suddenly his conscience took over _'stop talking to yourself already and write her a letter. We all know you like her, so why don't you just accept it' 'I can't' 'And why not?' 'Because I don't want her to get hurt' 'And why do you think that is?' 'Because I love her' 'See I knew I could get it out of you' 'I didn't just say that did I?' 'You sure did. Now right her a letter' 'Okay okay I will'  
_  
Harry walked over to his desk and sat down, he took out a spare bit of parchment and began writing.  
  
_Dear Hermione  
  
I just wanted to write to you to tell you something that is very important to me, and hopefully to you too. Well first off I would like to congratulate your aunt on having a baby. You will soon get another cousin. Hopefully one that is much more behaved that Dudley (He chuckled a little when he wrote that) well anyways back on topic. I am doing fine here, they are treating better than ever, (Which he knew was a lie, but hoped that Hermione wouldn't find out) Sorry I keep getting off topic. Well the real reason why I wanted to owl you back was to tell you that I think I am in love with you. If you don't feel the same way than you don't have to ever bring this letter up again.  
Love you always and forever Harry_  
  
After he had finished the letter and reread it many times over to make sure it was just right he walked over to Hedwigs cage so he could send her the letter. But he wasn't there. 'Maybe she's out for the night, well this can wait' He was getting extremely tired and he looked at the clock on his bedside table which read 1:30 am. 'WOW its late I should be getting to bed' Harry than slowly got undressed and put his pajamas on and went to bed. He was out like a light.


	2. An awful discovery

**I do not own any of these characters. All I own is the plot.**

Chapter 2 (An awful discovery)

Harry awoke with a start. He had beads of sweat coming down his forehead and resting on his nose before dripping down off into the sheets. He was panting rather hard, as if having trouble breathing. He turned to face his clock on his nightstand table; it read 4:30 am. 'No use going back to bed now'. He got up and walked out into the hallway and headed towards the bathroom. He went in locked the door and drenched his face in the cold water from the sink tap. 'Why me? Why do I have to be stuck with this damn life, technically I wouldn't call it a life, it was more like a living nightmare'. He dried his face on a nice, clean towel and hopped into the shower. After about five minutes of soaking in the nice warm feeling of the water on his now muscular body he stepped out and put some new clean clothes on.  
  
He decided to get an early start on his chores this morning. He went downstairs and walked out the door. He grabbed the lawnmower from out of the shed and started with the front lawn. After about an hour he headed to do the back. When he was all finished he knew what he had to do next. He started weeding the garden, and after that was done he had to wash the vehicles, and slowly but surely he was done a majority of his chores before breakfast. He went inside after about three and a half hours. He now had to make breakfast for his ungrateful relatives.  
  
Once the Dursley's had woken up they walked downstairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. Harry was already done eating so he excused himself from the table and went to his room to see if Hedwig had come back yet so he could owl his letter to Hermione before he would change his mind about giving it to her. To his dismay Hedwig still wasn't there. 'Well maybe it wasn't meant to be' he thought to himself before he started packing to go on vacation with the Dursley's. He didn't even know where he was going with them.  
  
"HARRY. COME HERE! NOW!" came the familiar voice of his dreaded Uncle. Harry slowly walked down the stairs, not knowing what to expect. "Yes Uncle Vernon." "There's been a slight change of plans. Instead of leaving tomorrow we are leaving tonight. Now go now and pack before I change my mind and lock you up so you will never see your friends again." "Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said slowly and unhappily.  
  
He walked upstairs into his room and started packing again. He had finished quite quickly considering he had already started. He walked downstairs with all his stuff. Except the stuff he would need for school. He left it here because he knew he was coming back here before he would have to leave to go to the train station and meet his friends before embarking on yet another one of their crazy adventures.  
  
Everyone was there too, with all their luggage in hand. They all walked out the door, which Mr. Dursley locked once outside and headed towards the car. They all put their luggage in the trunk and entered the car one by one. "Uncle Vernon, I was wondering if you can tell me where it is exactly we are going?" "You'll find out soon enough, now stop your bickering and be quite!" Harry didn't answer back, because he knew if he did he would be in for one good smacking, and he couldn't even defend himself because his uncle made him keep his wand at home. Harry knowing this was a bad idea, because Voldemort was out on the loose, snuck it with him, keeping it in his luggage out of sight.  
  
A couple hours had gone by and Harry still had no idea where they were going. So he decided to sleep. All of a sudden he heard his Aunt Petunia yelling and screaming bloody murder. He awoke with a start and looked out his window. A big semi truck was coming straight for them. His uncle was desperately trying to turn the vehicle but he was having no such luck. So he got out of the car and ran, seeing this, Dudley and his aunt had followed in pursuit. Harry was now panicking, his seatbelt wouldn't come off and the semi was coming closer and closer to him, not slowing down. 'Where is my wand when I really need it' He kept struggling but it was no use. All of a sudden he took one last look out of his window, before the bright shiny light engulfed him and the car into the darkness.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Hermiones house)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room, on her bed reading a book. She kept glancing out the window as if waiting for something to come out of the darkness and into the light that her bedroom was giving off. Nothing came. She began to read some more before her thoughts were interrupted by someone's voice. "Hermione hunny, we are going now. Come on your aunt is waiting for us." "All right mom, I'll be down in a second. Hermione got off her bed, grabbed her suitcase and headed down the stairs. She couldn't wait to see her aunt and her new cousin.  
  
After a few hours of driving they had finally reached their destination, the hospital near Surrey. It was very late at night so they didn't think the hospital would be that busy or crowded. When they walked in, to their surprise they were wrong. It wasn't that there was so many patients, it was that there was so many doctors and nurses, and they were all heading into the same room. 'Hmmmm, I wonder where they are all going? I'll check it out later.' Hermione looked at the room number and memorized it. It was room 497; it was easy enough for her to remember it. She walked with her parents to a room just down the hall. When they walked in they were surprised to see that her aunt didn't just have one baby, no, she had three. Her aunt had triplets. They all ran towards her and began kissing and hugging each other. After a few hours of talking, Hermione was getting bored so she excused herself and left the room to go adventure about the hospital.  
  
When she was down the hall by room 497 she saw three people talking. One was a very pudgy boy, who looked extremely like his father. The other one was female and much skinnier. They were talking amongst themselves and Hermione couldn't help but over hear their conversation.  
  
"Personally I don't see why I have to be here. I could be at home watching T.V." the pudgy boy said. "It's the right thing to do," Said the female. "I don't know why he didn't get out of the car. He deserves to die now, being so stupid " the older man said. 'How rude' Hermione thought. Suddenly a doctor came out of the room and said "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you may come in now, I'd highly advise that your son stay out though, its not looking too well in here" Hermione thought to herself '_Haven't I heard that name before?'_ then it suddenly clicked "Harry" she said to herself before running back to the room her parents were in.  
  
She ran into the room, not knowing what to do she ran to her mother and started crying softly into her chest. Mrs. Granger was taken aback at this sudden outburst of emotion. She lifted her daughter's head and looked into her eyes, which pools of salty water lay. "What's wrong? You were fine when you left the room." Hermione was having trouble finding words "It's- Harry-hurt-I think-I don't know-help" she said before breaking down into tears once more.  
  
Her mom took her out into the hallway and walked down to the reception desk. "Excuse me, but would you happen to know if you have a patient by the name of Harry Potter?" Said Mrs. Granger to the lady at the desk. "Well yes we do, are you related? Because if not, I cannot give you any information about him." Mrs. Granger looked down into her daughter's eyes and knew what she had to do. She didn't like lying, but she had to now. "Why yes we are, I am his aunt, and this is his cousin." The lady looked at both of them for a few seconds before she actually believed them. "Very well. Mr. Potter is here but we don't know for how long. He seemed to be in a very bad car crash, even is he did ever come out of his coma, he would have very severe memory loss, and right at this moment it isn't looking good for him either. The doctors think he is paralyzed from the waist down. They can't do much for him now. What he really needs is a miracle. Well if you wish to see him, he is in room 497.  
  
Mrs. Granger had to hold on tight to her daughter to make sure she wouldn't fall down or pass out when they were receiving this information. They both walked down the hall to room 497 and just as they got there his family was leaving. "What an ungrateful little..." Mr. Dursley mumbled the rest of it under his breathe so no one around would hear. Hermione heard most of what he was saying but didn't want to start a fight with an old man in the hospital.  
  
They walked in the room together and what they saw was beyond words. It was horrific, distasteful, unpleasant, and worst of all it looked nothing like Harry. Hermiones mother slowly let go of her daughter and let her walk towards Harry's mangled body on the not so white hospital sheets, due to his blood. She couldn't handle seeing him like this, lifeless, not a little bit of life showed in his facial expression. He was so helpless lying there, on the bed, not able to move. She slowly began to cry again. She turned to her mother and said, "Do you think you could leave us alone for a couple of minutes?" "Sure. I'll go tell you father and aunt what happened." "Okay. Thanks" She turned back to Harry and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it tightly and started to talk to him.  
  
"Harry can you hear me? Of course you can't. Other wise you would be talking back to me. Harry, you can't die on me okay, you listen here, you can't. You can make it, I know you can. You can't leave me; I need you more than anything now. She looked around the room and at all the medical equipment, she looked at the heart rate monitor and was relieved to see that his heart wasn't dying on him. She heard footsteps coming closer to the door, she didn't know if she was allowed to be in the room so she quickly hid behind some nearby curtains.  
  
The Dursley's had once again walked into the room. All three of them were looking at Harry's lifeless body. Then the boy spoke up "I want to go home, this has nothing to concern me." "Maybe we should just leave Vernon." "You know how much this medical bill is going to cost us, I don't think he deserves to live" "Well then pull the plug dad." "That's a good idea son." Slowly Mr. Vernon walked up towards Harry's bed to where everything was plugged in. He bent over and reached for the plug. He had his hand over it now. Hermione, who was watching this whole ordeal, couldn't move, it was like her feet were stuck to the ground. He then pulled on the plug and the machines went off and Harry had stopped breathing.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Who are you?

**I don't own any of these characters. All I own is the plot. **

Chapter 3 (Who are you)

Seconds after Mr. Dursley pulled the plug to all the medical equipment that was keeping Harry alive, and very old man walked through the door. "Put that plug back in Vernon, or else." "Who the bloody hell are you?" "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at his school, and if you know what is best for you, you better put that plug back in." "OR ELSE WHAT? He is my responsibility and I can do what ever I want to him." Dumbledore said as calmly as he could "put the plug back in." "NO" yelled uncle Vernon. Hermione couldn't handle it anymore. She emerged from behind the curtain in tears. "Somebody put the plug back in before he dies" After hearing this, Albus took out his wand, muttered something under his breath and the plug zoomed off the floor into the outlet. Mr. Dursley seeing this, bent down again to pull out the plug but it didn't budge.  
  
"Fine you win, he won't die tonight, but you can't always be here to save him." And with that said he and his family left the room. Now only Hermione, Harry and Dumbledore were in there. "Thanks Professor." "No, thank you. If you weren't hiding behind that curtain him and I would still be arguing with his Uncle and Harry would be dead by now." "Is he dead now though?" "No not now, a couple more minutes and he would've been though. I will leave you two alone and I will owl Ron to tell him of tonight's events." "Thank you headmaster"  
  
When Hermione was alone in the room with him again she began talking to him, in a very low voice. "Harry are you okay, you're going to be fine, I just know it." She was about to get up and leave the room when she noticed a piece of parchment coming out of his pants pocket. It wasn't clean anymore due to the blood that was coating it, but she could definitely still see whom it was addressed to. She took it out of his pocket and noticed her name on it. '_I can read it, it's for me, why would he write something for me with out wanting me to read it?'_ Finally after convincing herself to open the letter she did. She read it over and over again, until she had it memorized. By now she was crying so much that her mother walked in the room.  
  
Hermione stood up and showed her mom the letter, she, too, read it and began to cry. She grabbed her daughter and they just stood there for ten minutes looking down at Harry's body. His heart rate was slowing down, and it wasn't at all rhythmic. "Mom is that normal?" Hermione said while pointing at the monitor. Hermione's mother ran out of the room and a few minutes later she was back with a doctor. By the time they got there, his heart had stopped again. He wasn't breathing at all. The doctor made them get out of the room, while he called for help.  
  
Hermione and her mother waited outside the room for hours before they were allowed back in. At this time Hermione was not dealing very well with what was going on. All of a sudden she could hear footsteps coming from around the corner of the hall they were in. It sounded like it was stampede of people running towards them. Then she saw Ron and his family come around the corner. They all looked worried. Hermione stood up to greet everyone. Ron ran up to her and hugged he so tight she was having trouble breathing, before he let her go he whispered in her ear "He's going to be fine, don't worry about it. He's strong. And if I know Harry like I think I know him, he won't leave without saying goodbye" He let her go and she gave him a weak smile. "They kicked us out right after his heart had stopped. They think he's going to be paralyzed." Hermione said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Mrs. Granger started talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and filling them in on what has happened. When the doctor finally came out, no one in the hall had a dry eye. Not even Fred or George.  
  
"He's doing just fine, he gave us quite a scare when that happened, but you have a strong son. You can come in now, all of you if you want." And with that, he left. They all looked at each other puzzled. Who did he think was the mother? They entered the room and saw Harry more pale and lifeless than ever. They all walked over to the bed and leaned in, hoping that their presence would help him get out of his coma, and come back to reality. They sat there for hours and when everyone was about to leave they heard a voice, not more than a whisper say "Wait". They all turned around at once. Harry's motionless body was not totally motionless. He had his hand in the air, motioning them to come closer. They all ran towards his bed, tears flying out of everyone's eyes. "Yes Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said. 'Harry was totally out of it. It was probably from all the painkillers he was given' thought Hermione. He began to talk once again, his voice still no louder than a whisper and his hand still waving in the air pointing at no one in particular. "Mom? Dad? Don't worry about me, I'll be okay" he stopped for a second as he was having trouble breathing, let alone talking. His voice became more quiet an raspy "I'm going to a better place." He finished speaking as everyone could tell when his hand fell back down by his side.  
  
Everyone looked at him with horror on their faces. Mrs. Weasley spoke up "Don't worry everyone he's going to be just fine. It's just the medicine talking not him." Hermione sure hoped she was right. Tears began to form again, on everyone's faces. They all decided to leave him alone, to let him rest and hopefully he would remember in the morning.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning. It seemed as though the doctors were surprised with his recovery, seeing as one of the nurses fainted when he asked her for some water. Hearing the commotion from down the hall, where Hermione was with her parents, she ran as fast as she could to his room. When she entered the room Ron was already there talking to him about Quidditch. Hermione could tell Harry was really confused. She walked up beside Ron and sat in the chair nearest to Harry. "Hello! My name is Harry. What is yours?" Hermione's smile faded but she answered his question. "My name is Hermione." "I think I know someone by that name. Not quite sure though. Hey do you know where my parents are?" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances at each other, not knowing what to do they just replied "Well, erm, you see Harry, they're not here." Harry was no longer smiling, it looked as though he was deep in thought. "Did they leave me here?". "Well, not exactly, you see you're an orphan, and you have been since you were one." "Oh" was all Harry could say. A couple minutes of awkward silence later he spoke up again "well then where is my family, the one that I've been living with for 16 years?" "They're gone Harry. It looks like you'll be staying with one of us. Isn't that great?" Ron said with a small, but noticeable grin. "Yah, I guess it is."  
  
Harry now pulled off the covers, to find all his cuts, scrapes and bruises from the car crash. "What happened to me?" He quickly moved himself to one side of the bed with his arms. Hermione and Ron looking at him not knowing what he was doing, couldn't stop him. He tried to stand up, but to his disbelief, came crashing down, hitting his head on the nightstand table. Hermione and Ron immediately ran over to him and helped him up. He was now grabbing his head in pain. "Why can't I stand up?" he said more to himself than anyone. "Well there's no easy way to put this Harry, but you're paralyzed from the waist down." Harry began to cry, he didn't care if these complete strangers to him saw this, he didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and put her arms around him, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. The doctor came in and seeing how they were no parents around to give this information to, and seeing he had to be somewhere very soon, he decided to tell the two kids that were with him. "May I speak with you two in the hall for a second?" "Yes sure" they both replied.

The three of them walked into the hallway before the doctor said anything to them. "Is he going to be okay? Is he going to get his memory back?" Hermione spoke up. "Maybe. He is okay for now. You see he was the only one in the car at the time of the crash, so all the force was on him. His family won't tell us what happened. But he is strong and he will make it. In the accident he sustained several injuries, some of those life threatening. He is indefinitely paralyzed from the waist down, he is going to have some heart problems and breathing problems because in the accident one of his lungs collapsed on him. I'm surprised he made it through the night. Any hard blow to the chest could, and would eventually kill him. So I need you two, to take very good care of your friend, and if you want him to gain some of his memory back, try showing him some pictures, or some of his belongings." And with that said and done the doctor left to the two kids. One of which were crying.  
  
The two of them walked into the room where Harry was sitting on his bed, looking out the window talking to himself. "Hey mom and dad. I don't know if you can hear me, but I really want to remember, those two people that were with me before, they seem to really care about me, and it kills me inside that I can't even remember their names. Are they related to me? -" Harry was cut off by Hermione. "No Harry we're not related to you. But we might as well be." "Oh, will you help me remember?" "Of course we will mate, what are friends for."

**Hope you like it so far. Please Review. I'll Update as soon as I can. Thanks for the Reviews on the other chapters. They made my day.**


	4. The letter

**I do not own any of these characters. All I own is the plot. **

**I'm sorry for how slow this story is going. I keep typing and typing and i dont seem to be getting anywhere. I will try to get to the romance as fast as i can.**

Chapter 4 (The letter)  
  
The next few days went by, so quickly, it was almost time for Harry to leave the hospital and go back to school. He was still having some difficulty getting used to the wheelchair he had to use, but was happy all the same. Harry was never left alone. Ron and Hermione took turns staying with him during the night, and they both stayed with him during the day. They were filling him in on anything, and everything they could think of that had to do with him. From first year and the troll incident, to the last year with Sirius' death. Harry was remembering stuff right, left, and center. Everyone was pleased with his miraculous recovery. He was remembering names of people, standard spells he learned in his early years at school, and he even remembered how much he hated his potions teacher, Professor Snape. Though some stuff he still could not remember. He couldn't remember what had happened the night of the crash, if only he could remember what happened, then maybe he wouldn't be paralyzed and he would get all his memory back.  
  
It was his last night in the muggle hospital, and it was Hermione's turn to stay with him. It was late into the night and Harry and Hermione were fast asleep. Harry started to toss and turn, thus making the bed creak and waking Hermione up. She put her and on his shoulder and tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. It was like someone was trying to keep him that way, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
_'Harry was sitting in his Uncle's car, driving along the highway. Suddenly the car stopped, for no reason. He saw his Uncle, Aunt and cousin, take off their seatbelts and ran out of the car. No one looked back. Harry reached for his seatbelt, but it wasn't coming off. He kept trying and trying, but it didn't budge. He took one last look out the window, into the blinding light, not knowing if he would ever see the light of day again.  
Then Harry was in a dark room, he didn't recognize it at all. A hooded figure stepped out into the light and started shooting spells at Harry. Harry didn't know what was happening. He just fell to the ground, yelling and screaming in pain. Then it all went dark.'  
  
_ Harry was shaking uncontrollably and by now, Hermione was not alone. Ron and Dumbledore had showed up, mere seconds after Harry had gone into this unconscious state. Harry was sweating like crazy and yelling out for help every few minutes. Hermione and Ron were now terrified hugging on to each other for their lives. Dumbledore walked slowly up to Harry's bed, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, he stopped shaking, but he was muttering things like "Help me, I don't want to die" and "Run, go save yourselves."  
  
Thirty minutes later Harry stopped talking out loud, and lay there motionless. Dumbledore walked up to him and said "Harry, wake up. I need to talk to you." While doing this Dumbledore grabbed a hold of his shoulders and started shaking him until he started to stir. He opened his eyes to three very concerned people. "Harry we need to know what you saw" Dumbledore said. Harry shuddered at the thought of reliving it again, but he knew the Headmaster was right, they needed to know.  
  
"I—I remember. It was like someone wanted me to relive it so I can remember. I was in my uncle's car. We were driving along the highway and then the car just stopped, out of nowhere. My uncle, aunt and cousins got out of the car and ran as far away as they could. I tried to take my seatbelt off, but it wouldn't come off. I started to panic, and I didn't have my wand with me, my uncle made me leave it at home, but I put it in my bag. I looked up and saw a bright light. Then all of a sudden I was in a dark room, and a person started hitting me with spells. Then I woke up" Harry began to cry softly and say, "Why couldn't I get out of the car?" Dumbledore looked up at him, no twinkle in his eyes, and said, "I think I have a hunch, but I'm not sure. I think it was Lord Voldemort; well anyways we should get going, once we are back at school I will see if Madame Pomfrey can make up some sort of concoction, to heal your spine. Maybe you will be able to walk again." Dumbledore left the room, where a very confused Ron and Hermione were, staring at Harry.  
  
Harry was so happy, even Ron could tell how happy he was. His emerald green eyes were glowing with hope, he hated not being able to walk and now he might be able to play quidditch again.  
  
The Weasley's took Harry and Hermione back to the Dursley's house to get Harry's school stuff. When Vernon opened the door he was in complete shock. He was looking down at Harry, in his wheelchair, and glancing up at everyone who was with him. "Sorry to bother you Uncle Vernon, but if it is no trouble I would like to gather my belongings, the Weasley's said I can live with them now. So I won't ever need to come back here again." "Very well, go get your stuff and then get you and your freak friends out of my house." After a few minutes gathering his stuff and putting it all in his trunk, him and his friends were out of the house and on their way to the Burrow.  
  
Once they got there, they helped Harry up the stairs, and into Ron's bedroom. He didn't want to cause any more trouble so he told them he would stay upstairs until he was needed downstairs to eat. Ron and Hermione stayed with him and talked about the upcoming school year. A couple hours later, they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at them to come down for supper. They walked downstairs, with Ron and Hermione on either side of Harry, helping him down. 'Don't drop him, steady, you can do it Hermione, just don't drop him, if you do, you could hurt him, or worse kill him.' Ron was thinking the same thing. Anything that could hurt Harry, could be deadly.  
  
After dinner was over, Harry picked up his dishes and rolled over to the sink. He couldn't reach the sink, and was trying as hard as he could to reach the counter top, so he could go back up to his room. Ron saw this, and quickly finished eating and took his plate to the sink, when he got there he took Harry's out of his hands and put them in the sink too. "Thanks" Ron looked down at his friend and said "Don't mention it, whenever you need help at school, don't hesitate to ask." "Mrs. Weasley." "Yes Harry dear, is everything okay?" "Yes, I was just wondering when are we going to get our school supplies?" "Oh don't worry about that. It's already been taken care of." "Okay, thanks."  
  
Harry went to bed before anyone else. He of course still needed the help of his friends to get him there, but they didn't stay. The next morning Ron awoke to the noise of books being thrown around and clothes being tossed in his face. He sat up in his bed and saw Harry, looking as desperate as ever trying to find something. "Mate, slow down, what'cha looking for?" "This letter. I can't find it anymore. I need to find it before anyone reads it." "Who's it to?" "No one" "No one? Come on I know you better than that. I think it's for Hermione. Am I right?" Harry sighed in deeply and said "Yah. Now can you help me find it before she reads it." "Yah, but may I ask what's so important that you wrote in it that she can't read? Did you tell her how you feel about her?" "Yes, now can you help me?" "Of course. You don't have to ask twice?"  
  
They spent hours looking for it, but no such luck. They decided to go down to breakfast. Ron was having a very difficult time carrying Harry down in his wheelchair, so Harry got out of it and helped Ron by leaning onto the railing. It took them 15 minutes to get down the stairs and then Ron had to go back up to get his wheelchair.  
  
During breakfast Harry noticed Hermione had a piece of parchment hanging out of one of her pockets. He recognized it within seconds. He immediately dropped his fork, and began breathing rather loud. He was getting dizzy, and everything started to blur. Mrs. Weasley ran over to him, just in time to make sure he didn't flip backwards in his wheelchair. He woke up seconds later, still in shock. He just kept rambling on and on "No-- she couldn't have-- I had it --why did I—dumb—smart move there" No one could understand a thing he was saying. After a few minutes he calmed down and asked Ron to take him upstairs, Ron groaned at this but took him anyways. Harry told Ron about the letter he saw in Hermione's pocket, and knew that's why he freaked out. "Don't worry mate, we'll just talk to her on the train." This calmed Harry down.  
  
A few hours later, they were on the train, waving good-bye to everyone. They found an empty compartment and Harry, with all his strength, tried to get out of his wheelchair and onto one of the seats. He failed yet again and landed on the floor. Hermione ran to him and tried to help him up. But he wouldn't let her. "I can do this." Harry spent half the train ride trying to get up onto the seat, but he couldn't. So he decided to stay on the floor for the rest of the way.  
  
They were almost there, when three people stepped in. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Potter!" Malfoy said with pure hatred. "Having trouble. Why don't you let your mudblood girlfriend over there help you up. She'd be more than happy to." Right before they left, Harry heard him mutter something under his breath, but took no notice to it. "Hermione, I think I need to talk to you." "What about." "About that letter you have. I know you have it, I saw it at breakfast." "Oh, you did. Well I saw it in your pocket in the hospital, and I saw my name on it, so I read it. I'm so sorry." Her eyes started to become watery. "It's okay. I just wish that it wasn't when I was in the hospital. So do you feel the same way then?" Ron was watching this conversation with open ears, not wanting to miss any of it. "Of course I do Harry. I have for a long time now." Harry began smiling like there was no tomorrow. Hermione walked over towards him and sat on the floor with him for the remainder of the ride.

**Please Review. Tell me what you think. Give me any ideas if you want to.**


End file.
